Can Love Conquer All(Rewrite)
by xSmallLadySerenity13
Summary: Previously uploaded Silver Mill Love Story. Noticed It was badly written so I'm revising and going in an entirely new direction! Sere/Endy/Beryl & Possible Sen/Gen!


AN: Can't believe it's been two years since I first wrote this fic! Reading over it, I realized how badly written it is so stick with me as I update and improve! Gave the senshi new names but everyone else's is the same. Review please!

Chapter 1

 _Two thousand years ago the universe was experiencing an unprecedented peace. All the planets except one joined together in an alliance in the hopes of keeping this peace forever. At the center of this peace was a kingdom on the moon known as the Silver Millennium, ruled by Queen Selenity. The four planets closest to the moon each agreed to send their eldest daughter to protect the future ruler of the Silver Millennium. And so our story begins…_

A raven haired princess stood alone in the Silver Millennium's Royal Garden and gazed up at the stars with a worried expression on her face. She had been living on the moon for the past two years and never in her life had she been more worried. " _Where could you be Serenity?_ " the girl thought even though she already had a good idea where Serenity was. Her most precious person, the person she had sworn to protect with her life had disappeared into thin air. During her nightly fire reading the ravenette had noticed that something was wrong. After peaking into the room Serenity and her guardian cat occupied, she had summoned her team as quickly as possible. Reina was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear the rest of Princess Serenity's Guardians approaching her.

Serenity's Inner Guardians consisted of the Princess Aria of Mercury a blue haired, intellectual girl who was calm and quiet but very formidable in battle, the Princess Lela of Jupiter a brown haired, strong warrior who was usually the strength behind the group, and the Princess Marina of Venus who was the official leader of the guardians. Princess Marina reached Reina first.

"Any sign of her?" Marina asked struggling to catch her breath.

"We've looked all over the palace," added Aria as she typed on her computer trying to pinpoint the wayward Princess' exact location.

Reina gazed at her team all of them dressed in their required sailor fukus.

"I believe the Princess has gone to the Earth, Reina said quietly.

"Earth?" Lela asked looking worried. "Why would she go there, the planet is practically a wasteland?"

"I don't know," the ravenette admitted. "But during my fire reading I saw a bright blue planet and the Earth is the first thing that comes to mind".

"The Earth isn't a part of the alliance and no one has heard from them for hundreds of years", Aria fretted. "Who knows what they would do if they discovered Serenity on their planet."

"Alright here's the plan", Marina finally said. "Reina and I are going to the Earth to search for the Princess. Lela and Aria you two are staying here to guard the palace and under no circumstances do you tell anyone where we're going, especially the Queen."

"Bring her back safely and please be careful, one misstep and there'll be an international scandal", the blunette called out fearful as Lela pulled her back towards the palace.

"She's right", the blonde leader sighed. "We have to do this quickly, quietly and without being seen."

The two girls stared at each other with determination then they grasped hands focused their energy on Earth and disappeared.

…

 _The Earth kingdom had been a solitary planet for hundreds of years since refusing to join the Silver Alliance. Though not as technologically advanced as the members of the Silver Alliance, the Earth was still prosperous with little war. Although the kingdom had been divided into four parts (North, South, East & West), the four rulers of these sections each delivered their eldest son to become generals and protect son the supreme ruler of Earth._

The western general was sound asleep in his bed, when three loud knocks startled him awake. The brown haired man struggled to get up and make himself presentable. Pulling his brown hair back into its usual ponytail, he answered the door agitation clear on his face.

"What is it?" Nephrite snapped, emerald eyes blazing.

"It's after 2 in the morning and the Prince isn't in his room!" the blond haired man said as he barged into Nephrite's room. He began to pace the room his face full of worry.

"Calm down," Nephrite said to the eastern general. "The Prince is known to be restless at night. He is more than likely in his rose garden, Jadeite. He does not wish to be babysat or treated like a child and we must respect his wishes. Nephrite smiled sleepy.

"I see nothing to smile about" scoffed Jadeite, "Is it really alright for the Prince to be unguarded at night? After what happened with Prince Edmund?"

"Enough!" Nephrite snapped interrupting Jadeite, "That was years ago and we're not to speak of it. I'm sure Kunzite is somewhere near him, now go back to bed".

Jadeite glared at his fellow general for a moment then sighed with defeat.

"I suppose you are right brother", the blonde turned to leave. "I'll stand outside the Prince's door until he returns."

"Have fun with that", Nephrite snapped climbing back into the warmth of his sheets.

….

In his private rose garden, the prince of Earth, Endymion was at peace. The garden was the one place of escape from all the pressures and responsibilities in his life. The ebony haired prince sat near the flowing fountain and carefully picked a red rose. He smiled as he inhaled its fresh scent. Upon hearing a soft giggle he looked up, startled.

"Did you not know that I was waiting for you?" he scolded teasingly. "It is an insult to keep your Prince waiting."

Another giggle escaped from the young woman as she swiftly walked across the garden and sat next to the prince. As she stared into his midnight blue eyes she felt her heart melting.

"Oh Endymion, I would never keep you waiting", she said. "I would be with you every moment if I could."

The prince leaned over and kissed her forehead gently as he brushed her fiery red hair back from her face.

"Our betrothal will be announced soon & then we will be together always." Endymion promised.

"Always?" Beryl asked staring into his eyes.

"Always.", he promised as he leaned forward and kissed her deeply.

…


End file.
